


Adore You

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Language, Orgasm Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mentions rape, nothing non con happens in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: accidentally recording you and Bill having sex in the office over another interview tape and not knowing until Wendy discovers it.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Adore You

You sat with the rest of the team, listening to Monte Rissel’s tape. The start was slow. Monte didn’t seem very interested. He just wanted to get away from the other prisoners for a while. It gave him some quiet time to talk to Bill and Holden. The agents made it seem like his story was important, which it was if they wanted to get more insight on how guys like him thought and acted. Monte wanted to be manipulative. He wanted to make a deal. A drink called ‘Big Red’ in exchange for his compliance. 

Bill was able to change his mind. He threatened to leave. The reminder that the agents could leave and Monte was stuck in prison was enough to break him from the thought that he was the one in charge. 

Monte described how he raped and stabbed his victims. When he got to the third victim, he explained how he “showed mercy” because her dad had cancer. It reminded him of when his brother had cancer and he let her go. Bill voiced his skepticism and that ended the interview. 

The tape clicked off and it was silent for a moment. “Should we listen to it again?” 

“Eventually, yes.” Wendy was the first to speak about the tape, “Okay, so there are two triggers, one right after the other, for Rissell. Well, maybe ‘trigger’ is the wrong word. Too facile—“

“Also, in law enforcement, it has more than one meaning.” 

“What about stresses?” You suggest. 

Stressors? Let’s make that our term of art.” Wendy agreed. “Stress is more internal anyway. It’s more appropriate to our focus.” 

The four of you discuss the ‘stressors’ that appeared during the Rissell interview, which included the letter from his girlfriend and the first victim’s compliance. That “pushed him over the edge,” as Wendy put it, because he wanted to be in control of the situation. 

“But…” Bill sighs, but doesn’t complete his rebuttal. 

“But what?” Holden encourages as your eyes dart between the two of them, waiting for Bill to continue.

“Isn’t that just life?” Bill starts. “Your girlfriend dumps you? You’re trying to intimate with someone and it goes wrong?” He wanted to swallow the words down, but they were already out, so he continued, “Obviously not that wrong. It seems like Rissell just couldn’t hack life.” He finally explained and listened to Wendy’s response. 

She agreed with him and further questioned his intent. “How would most men feel if they were being intimate with a woman and they sensed that she wasn’t enjoying herself?” Bill and Holden looked embarrassed. “Come on, be scientists.” 

“Disappointed.” Holden stated. “It would feel awful.” He elaborated. 

“You want her to have a good time.” Bill kept his eyes on you. 

The discussion ended sometime after that and everyone gathered their things to leave. Bill and Wendy focused on a plan for the next interview before Wendy decided to leave. Holden walked her out, leaving you and Bill alone in the dark basement office. 

Bill sat down to look over folders of work. You subconsciously watched him. You watched him light a cigarette and take drags of it. You watched as him furrow his eyebrows and watched the glare in his glasses. Your eyes moved to his hands. One hand was holding a cigarette and the other was placed on his desk. Bill liked to tap his fingers on his desk. You watched his fingers and focused on their movements. 

You thought about the way they felt. You thought about how his hands would roam your body when you were home. How they would hold your hips or your neck. You though about how they pushed on the small of your back when Bill would guide you somewhere. You thought about how his touch would almost burn into you when your body was pulled into his. You thought about how his sweaty palms would slide up your side and squeeze your naked breasts to make you gasp. 

Your imagination was running wild. You didn’t have any control over yourself anymore. You stood up to go join Bill. Your hands rested on his shoulders while you faked interest in the papers he had in front of him. You felt his shoulders relax at your touch and he released a sigh. “Hey.” He reached a hand up to hold yours. “You don’t have to wait for me. You can go home.” Your hands snaked down his chest and your lips fell to his neck. He groaned. 

You ignored his suggestion, “you know, girlfriends like it when their boyfriends have a good time too.” You gently bit his neck. 

“Y/n, we’re at work?” Bill spun his chair around to face you. 

“So?” You questioned, kissing his lips. 

“So, this is unprofessional.” He argued, but pulled you back for another kiss. His body wanted you, but his brain was telling him this was a bad idea.

“Bill, no one else is here and we’re in the basement. Who’s going to know?” 

He stood up from his chair and turned you so that your back hit the edge of his metal desk. Bill pushed his body against yours, he couldn’t get close enough. His hand slid up your skirt and felt your soaked panties. “You’re so wet.” His lips pulled away from yours so he could look into your eyes. “Jesus Christ, I probably don’t even need to finger you.” You reached your head up to bite his bottom lip and then kiss him again. “I probably should though. Make you wait for my cock, huh? Or you could get on you knees for me.” He weighed the options while kissing on your neck. 

Your hands started pulling his shirt out from his pants and then working on the buttons in the front. “Do whatever you want. I just want you, Bill.” You gasped when Bill quickly pulled your panties down. 

His fingers barely touched your wet pussy. “I think I want to go slow. Wait until you’re begging for me to be inside of you. I want you to be a mess before I fuck that tight fucking pussy.” His words made you more wet. 

Bill’s fingers slipped through your folds, gathering the wetness on his fingers and then rubbing your swollen clit. “Oh, my god.” You slid his shirt and jacket off of his arms, leaving his undershirt on. Your hands slid under the thin white shirt and around to his back. Bill forcefully pushed two fingers inside of you and your nails dug into his back. “Fuck, Bill.” You moaned. He quickly curled his fingers, finding that sweet spot. Your back arched against him when he found it. “Oh, Bill.” 

He kissed your neck. “I love it when you say my name like that. Fuck, too bad no one else is here so they can hear how good I make you feel. Do I make you feel good, y/n? Tell me.” 

You felt like melting into his touch. His words didn’t register in your brain until his hand rough fingers stopped moving. “Fuck, what did you say?” 

He smiled, knowing that you were too high off of the physical contact to focus on his words. “I said, tell me how I make you feel. Do you feel good?” His fingers started their slow, torturous thrusts in and out of you again. 

Sweat began to build on your forehead and drip down the sides of your face. Bill used his free hand to wipe it away along with the hair clinging to your skin. “Fuck, yes, Bill. You make me feel so good.” You knew that wasn’t going to be enough for him to hurry along. “You’re cock fits me perfectly and when it takes everything in my not to cum right away when I feel you. I’m always wet for you. Oh, Bill. I’m gonna cum.” Bill pulled his hand away. “What the fuck.” You leaned your head up to look down as if you had to check to see if his hand really had moved. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You’re not going to cum until I say you can.” Bill took a step back from you and lit a cigarette. “I want you to strip.” He sat in his chair. He tried to look unbothered, but you could tell as you began to take you shirt off that Bill was very much turned on. Although his cock was restricted in his pants, the bulge was impressive and he was getting uncomfortable. You sat on his desk, bare except for your bra. “Take it all off.” He breathed out a puff of smoke. You reached your hands behind your back to unclasp your bra and eventually let that fall back to the floor. Your nipples hardened and you suddenly became aware of how cold it had gotten without Bill’s body on you.

Bill finished his cigarette and smashed it into the ashtray beside you. “Are you calmed down?” He asked as he stood up in front of you again. You nodded a ‘yes.’ His hands fell on you knees and pushed your legs apart so that he could stand between them. His clothed bulge pushed against your wet cunt. 

“Please, Bill.” You whined onto his bare arm. 

“Please, what? What do you want?” He thrusted his hips into you. 

He knew what you wanted. “Bill, please fuck me. I want to cum so bad. I want to cum on your cock, Bill.” 

“Take what you want. Take what’s yours.” Bill told you. You wasted no time reaching your hands to his belt. The sound of the metal on his belt clinking overpowered the sounds of your racing heartbeats. You pulled his pants down with his boxers, eager to have his cock inside of you. It stood tall. Bill was thick too. His cock stretched you out no matter how well he prepped you before. “Fuck.” He groaned when your hand cupped his balls. You massaged them before moving your hand to his hard cock. You stroked his dick and rubbed your thumb over the tip, spreading the precum over his head and then running your hand back down his shaft. “Are you ready?” He asked, his intention being that he wanted you to hurry along. He wanted to be inside of you. You were mesmerized by his cock and he had to repeat the question. 

“Oh, yes.” You stuttered. The tip of Bill’s cock teased your folds. You were wet enough for him and even more so with his added precum, but he wanted to tease you. The tip of his cock hit against your clit. “Oh, fuck.” You moaned. 

He entered you slowly, so slow that it was almost painful for him. He fought every instinct in his body that told him to thrust into you and bottom out quickly. He guided you to lay your back on the cold desk. 

He took your wrists to pin them above your head, but they hit the tape recorder and he let them go. Both of you were too caught up in your acts that you didn’t hear it turn on. 

“Just a little more, baby, you got this. Fuck, yesss.” When he finally did fit his cock inside of you, he pulled back until he was almost all the way out. Again, he went torturously slow. “Bill, please…” You begged him. You needed him to go faster. “Faster please, Bill, fuck.” 

His slow thrusts got quicker. His hand moved from your hips, up to your hair. “You feel so fucking good.” 

You breath out a quiet chuckle, “so you’re having a good time?” Bill picked up his pace, rolling his hips into you and hearing you moan when his dick hit the right spot. “Oh fuck yes.”

He smiled at you even though your eyes were closed and your head was leaning back. “Yeah, fuck, I’m having a good time.” 

He took advantage of your exposed throat and attached his lips to you. His tongue darted out to lick the salty skin. He could feel the vibrations of your moans on his lips. Bill’s hand found your breast and pinched your nipple, causing you to whimper. “Touch yourself.” He commanded you. You knew that meant he was close and he wanted you to cum first. 

Your finger found your clit and your rubbed it in circles. It was so wet and hard to keep your fingers on, but the little contact you made was enough to release tightening in the hot pit of your stomach. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop. don’t stop.” You weren’t sure if you were saying it to yourself or to Bill. “I’m gonna cum. OH!” Your nails dug into Bill’s big arms. Your wet release spilled out and your legs spasmed around Bill’s back. You came so hard since Bill didn’t let you the first time. 

Bill slowed his movements so you could catch your breath. “You’re so beautiful.” He pushed hair out of your eyes and gave you a wet kiss on the lips. 

“Okay, okay,” you panted. “Keep going.” 

“You take my cock so fucking well, baby. It’s like your cunt was made for me.” Bill moaned. 

His head was between your breasts. He licked a stripe to your nipple and playfully bit it. “Ow!” You yelped, mostly because it surprised you and not because it actually hurt. “Fuck, do that again.” He did as he was told and with his other hand he pinched your other nipple. 

“You love this don’t you?” Bill panted above you. “You love being fucked hard like this.” Bill thrusted hard into you, but he wasn’t keeping his rhythm. 

“Fuck yes, Bill. I love being fucked by you.” You moaned back. 

“You want me to fill you with my cum? Have it so that it’s dripping out of you the rest of the night?”

“Mmm! Yes, Bill. I want you to cum in me. Fill me up.” 

His hips jerked slowly and then finally he pushed in one last thrust. His cum spilled out inside of you. He shot out warm ropes of his seed deep inside of your pussy. “Oh, god, y/n. Fuck.” He gave you sloppy kisses up your neck and stopping at your lips. He kept his cock inside of you as he kissed you. 

When he pulled out, he pulled his pants up and collapsed into the chair behind him. He lit another cigarette and closed his eyes. “Fuck, I needed that.” You weren’t sure if he was talking about the sex or the cigarette and you didn’t care to ask. 

You quickly gathered your clothes. “Let’s go home.” Bill stood up and interlocked his arm with yours. 

——————

Wendy was the first to arrive to the basement the next day. She wanted to listen to the tapes one more time so she could plan her notes and get a better understanding do what kind of killer Rissell was. 

——————

“It doesn’t have to be a big dog.” You whines for Bill. “Just a small one. Please, Bill.” 

“Y/n, we’re never home enough to take care of a dog anyway.” Bill logically argued. He held the door for you and sat at his desk. 

He waved to Wendy, who had a shocked look on her face. He assumed it was because of the interview she was listening to, but was confused as to why she didn’t respond to his greeting like she normally did. Bill looked at you to see if you noticed. You did. 

Wendy threw the headphones off and without something in between, you were able to hear the faint noises coming from them. 

You recognized the familiar sounds of Bill’s grunts and your high pitched moans. 

“Jesus Christ, Wendy, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that happened. I—“ Bill stammered an apology. 

“I’ll be in my office.” Wendy got up. She couldn’t bring herself to look at either of you for the moment. After hearing what she heard, she would need some time to let it erase from her brain. 

You were frozen in horror. You were mortified. How much of that had she heard? Your eyes were wide and your face was red. 

Wendy couldn’t help herself, “it seems the two of you were having a good time.” 

Bill, having known Wendy for a lot longer than you had known her, felt comfortable enough to laugh at the joke. You, however, somehow your face became even hotter with embarrassment. You sunk down into your chair and hid your face in your hands. Bill wheeled his chair neck to you and took your hands in his. “Hey, at least Holden didn’t find it.” You smiled at him and figured he was right. “We probably would have found him with his cock in his hand.” Bill and you laughed. “Hey,” your eyes locked with his. “I love you.” He kisses your warm lips. 

“I love you too.” 

“Ew, gross, get a room.” Holden’s voice startled you. If only he knew. “Bill, you’re blocking my desk.”


End file.
